The Elangian War
by DonnieF
Summary: A major war between two empires, the Earth Republic and the Ast Elanges. Slight mix of Freelancer in one chapter. Rated T for violence and some minor language.
1. Vorok's Gullet

**Author's Notes: This story is a story I written two years ago, I'm now actually making a sequel so I think posting the story itself is important. The story is split into 4 different stories, different periods of the story (aka years), and now I'm working on the sequel so the prologue to the sequel will be published after all the original stories have been posted. I don't plan to edit the story to make it any better than it is with these olds ones, but the new one, any constructive criticism is highly wanted. The story is mostly Sins of a Solar Empire but has a slight mix with Freelancer during the second story. It's mainly based off of Sins but the characters, nations, ect. Were of my creation (if someone used a Earth Republic for a nation for Sins of a Solar Empire, I'm sorry that we both thought of the same name). **** Enjoy the story! **

**Vorok's Gullet:**

**Prologue:**

**A war has taken place between two groups, one evil, one democratic. In a diabolical move, the evil group called the Ast Elanges bombed the Earth Republic's inner systems of Sol, Hano, Jaio, and Gia. In a desperate act to survive the onslaught, the military of the Republic doubled in size and strength, using the vast money at their disposal, they fought back and pushed the Elanges back out of Republic Space and into the Bellerphon Sector. Then, to finally destroy the Ast Elanges once and for all, a man named Admiral Gol is jumping to Bellerphon to end the war, but things are not as it seems, sometimes bad things happen in a world of wars and piracy...**

**Chapter 1: The Desert World**

**As my battle fleet neared the sector of Bellerphon, my morale soared, finally the war will end against the Ast Elanges, for three years, the Ast Elanges have invaded Earth Republic Space, now, it is time to end it.**

**"How much longer till we reach Bellerphon?" I asked my co-pilot.**

**"We are three hours away from it," he responded. I looked out of the view-screen, Bellerphon is a small sector with about seven gravity wells in it, it was a legendary place, because of several wars that were fought there. **

**"General Hok, prepare all fighters for launch, we will be coming out of Phase Space in about three hours, we need them ready," I said into my comm link.**

**"Of course, Admiral Gol," he responded. I turn to my co-pilot.**

**"Call me on the comm when we reach Bellerphon, I'm going to my quarters," I call to him. He nodded and I walked through the doorway.**

**"General Hok, are the fighters ready?" I call through the comm.**

**"Yes, sir."**

**"Good, tell them we'll be coming out of Phase Space in two hours," I respond and continue walking through the hallways of the battleship.**

**"Sir, we're being attacked! We came out of Phase Space in the wrong part of Bellerphon, we're at a major pirate base, hundreds of pirate ships are inbound, we need you on the bridge ASAP!" my co-pilot called over the intercom.**

**"I'm coming up, tell General Hok to launch all fighters," I replied.**

**"Yes, sir." I turned around and ran back to the elevator, the elevator was a gravity push model, one of the newest models ever created, it is an invisible force field that pushes you up or down the shaft, the shaft is made out of unbreakable glass. I came up into the bridge, officers were running and people were everywhere. A explosion rocked the entire ship, nearly knocking everyone over.**

**"Admiral, we just lost the back half of the ship!" my co-pilot yelled. Then another explosion happened, this time, it was closer to the bridge.**

**"Come on, we need to escape in the escape pods!" I yelled, we ran to the elevator and went down to the escape pod level. An explosion on the upper deck clearly stated that the bridge is gone. We crawl into the nearest escape pod and launched, just then, the battleship exploded in a fiery flame.**

**"What are we going to do, Admiral?" my co-pilot asked. I looked out the front veiw-screen, at the battle that continued to rage.**

**"I don't know," I looked at him, "what is your name?"**

**"Sergeant Hal, but my nickname Halo," he says.**

**"Halo?"**

**"Yeah, my friend's idea."**

**"What area is within our trajectory?" I asked.**

**"Hmm, neutral territory, pirates, smugglers, scum, only some decent people live in this area, siegers in this place will be killed or run out of it by the pirates," he responded.**

**"Sounds like you've been here before."**

**"When I was a kid, my parents lived on a desert planet in this sector, the sector is called Vorok's Gullet. Try to be careful here, the people can be a little rough."**

**"Figures."**

**"Especially to the lawful," he said.**

**"They hate empires and republics?" I asked.**

**"Oh, yeah, I remember a time when a empire tried to lay claim to my desert world, the pirates and the inhabitants practically killed them with a pinky finger."**

**"What was the name of your planet?" I asked.**

**"Haselus." A flashback happened in my mind, savage people in dirty brown robes killing military men with nothing but their bare hands, the military never stood a chance.**

**"Has... Haselus!" I stuttered.**

**"You OK, Admiral?" he asked.**

**"I was there, it was madness, I was the only one to escape that day, found a unmanned fighter and took off to meet the fleet in space," I said.**

**"I thought they killed every single one of them," he said with surprise and shock in his voice.**

**"I was a ensign then," I said, I turned towards the veiw-screen. "Look, we're coming up to a planet." Halo looks out the window.**

**"That's Haselus."**

**"OK, prepare for landing," I said. The planet began to grow bigger as we approached it. We began to go through the planet's atmosphere. I aimed the ship's trajectory at a small, smooth piece land in the middle of a canyon, on the other side of the canyon looked like a major city. I began to slow the escape pod down and activated the parachute on it. We touched down on the ground a few minutes later.**

**"OK we're down," I said. He nodded and opens the door to the outside. I got out and observed my surroundings. I was correct, the place we landed **_**was**_** right in the middle of a canyon.**

**"Did you know that city that we saw coming in?" I asked. He nodded and said.**

**"Yea, it's called Mos Galia, it is the second biggest city on Haselus."**

**"Get the emergency speeder out of the back of the pod," I said.**

**"OK, Admiral." Once we got the speeder out and ready, we shot off toward a outcropping in the canyon which led up to the surface.**

**Once we made it to the city, we ditched the speeder and then bought some clothes at a vendor and ditched our military clothes, I kept my badge so when I get back to Earth Republic Space, I can identify myself. We rented two rooms at a small tavern called Dasji's Bar and Tavern, after I walked through the sand-made door, I walked up to the owner, he was a chubby, well-round man, with a smile that can sell a expensive ship in a heartbeat.**

**"Can I help you?" he asked, his voice sounded greasy, but with a slight salesmen accent.**

**"Yeah, we want to rent a few rooms," I said in my best pirate voice.**

**"Sure, it will cost you one hundred credits per week, my name is Dasji, you probably know that don't ya? Your rooms will be 26 and 27," he said through a smile.**

**"OK, lets go," I said to Halo. We walked into a slightly darkened hallway, I had to avoid looking at the pirates and criminals that seemed to stare right through us. When we got to our rooms, then we came up with a battle plan.**

**"So what are we going to do?" I asked.**

**"First of all, we need a ship, most likely a freighter. Then we jump to the nearest Earth Republic Outpost. This may take months to do though, until then we need to make credits to buy a ship and pay these rooms." Halo said. I nodded, we didn't carry much credits with us on strike force missions. We only had a thousand credits to our name, that would allow us to stay here for about ten weeks.**

**"OK, first, the jobs," Halo said.**

**"We could run as Bounty Hunters, easy way for money," I suggested.**

**"That could be good for now," he comments. We ran to a local bounty hunter tavern across town. When we walked in, practically everyone looked at us, the music stopped, and the bar was silent. Then the music came back on and everyone was drinking and socializing again. We walk up to the bounty hunter recruiter, he was a Vasarian, an alien which civilization nearly fell silent thousands of years ago. He looked battle-hardened, with a huge scar coming from his forehead to the bottom of his neck. He turned to us as we came up to him, his eyes seemed to scan us.**

**"oka uia hiua? (What you want?)" he said in Vasarian.**

**"We want to be Bounty Hunters," I said with my pirate voice again.**

**"You be Bounty Hunters, bah!" he said in a thick Vasarian English, "you don't have the guts to do so, I can tell."**

**"Trust me, we can kill, we've done a little bounty hunting back on Talus." I lied, Talus is a pirate world in this sector.**

**"Then you'll need to prove yourself to me then, I have a Adventian that won't leave me alone, she has killed many of my men, if you can kill her, then you have job," he said. We walked out of the bar.**

**Chapter 2: The Reunion**

**We found ourselves some speeders for a few hundred credits and head to the coordinates given to us from the Vasarian. When we reached the coordinates, we saw a woman in white clothes "That's her," I said as I checked the picture the Vasarian gave us. We circled her and got out some laser rifles.**

**"Freeze!" I yelled at the woman, I was then pushed off my speeder by some kind of 'wind', her PciTech most likely. We shot at her but she evaded the lasers. She shot us with a plasma gun, but we moved half a second before it could hit us. I shot her in the leg, then she fell down.**

**"Oh, no!" she called. Then we jumped off our speeders, guns raised and walked toward the down Adventian, "Wha... What do you want?" she asked.**

**"A Vasarian hired us to kill you," I said.**

**"Gien..." she said angrily.**

**"So we going to kill her?" Halo asked.**

**"Wait, I want some information first," I said and turn to the Adventian.**

**"What did you do to Gien which would want him to tell us to kill you instead of taking you alive?" I asked.**

**"I destroyed his base with my PciTech, he was pissed after that," I looked at Halo, I gave him our shooting signal. He shot her in the head, the Adventian fell down to the ground.**

**"Take a picture of the corpse," I said in my military voice.**

**"Yes, Admiral." He takes out a camera and takes the picture. We get on our speeders and head back to Mos Galia. We returned to the tavern and talked to Gien.**

**"We killed her, here is her corpse," we showed him the photo of the Adventian.**

**"Good, you got the job, when someone needs someone captured or dead, I'll call you," he said. He gave us a few thousand credits. After we left and were in one of our rooms at Dasji's Bar and Tavern, I said to Halo.**

**"How much would a freighter cost?"**

**"About a hundred thousand credits out here, these people are very cheap." I rolled my eyes, we then left the tavern and started walking on the street, then some guy in blue shirt and pants came up to me.**

**"Hey, you don't look like your from around here," the guy said, his voice sounded vaguely familiar for some reason.**

**"What makes you say that?" I asked.**

**"You look too lawful to be from around here, follow me," we followed him into a small, claustrophobic alley, in the distance, I could make out people coming out of very small apartment-type buildings, most likely we're here because no one was in our part of the alley, he turned toward us, suddenly serious, he whispered "listen, I can tell you are from either the Ast Elanges or the Earth Republic, if your trying to blend in, your not doing it."**

**"How do you know about this stuff?" I asked.**

**"I used to live in Earth Republic Space before the war between my great republic and the Ast Elanges's empire broke out. I adapted to this world and this sector, ever since then I've been wondering if the Earth Republic has survived against the Ast Elanges Armada. Are you from the Earth Republic, cause if you not, I would think you'd probably kill me, huh?" he asked.**

**"Yeah, we're Republic Military, we were going to end the war at the Bellerphon Sector, but we exited Phase Space in the wrong area, a pirate base, that's how we wound up here," I said, I looked at Halo and he was staring at me, I could tell what he was thinking, '**_**Do not tell him anything, Admiral, he might be a spy**_**'.**

**"It's good to know that the Republic has survived," then he got a good look at me, recognition in his eyes, "Ensign Gol? Is that you?" he said, I could hear the shock and relief in his voice.**

**"Do I know you?" I asked.**

**"Yes, we worked together during the invasion of this planet, remember? I was your Admiral back when you were an ensign. It's great to see ya," then I knew who it was, Admiral Kolo.**

**"Kolo?" I said. He nodded. "Hey man, it's great to see ya! I rose through the ranks to Admiral," I said and I gave him a military handshake.**

**"Nice to see you again, Gol," he said through a smile. "Who's he?" he asked.**

**"He was my co-pilot on my battleship, we are the only survivors of the battle, his name is Halo," I said.**

**"Surviving another death-match I see!" he laughs, I nodded and smiled, then I got between the two.**

**"Halo, Kolo, Kolo, Halo," I introduced them.**

**"Nice to meet you, sir," Halo said politely, even though Kolo isn't part of the Military anymore, he still was a legendary man.**

**"You too," then he turns to me, "Follow me," He began to walk down the alley, to the right was a metal passway, covered with a passcoded door, Kolo pressed a keycode sequence, he walked in, we followed him into what looked like a military outpost. Several men were inside, they had Earth Republic uniforms. I turned to Kolo.**

**"What is this?"**

**"A Earth Republic Outpost," he answered.**

**"How long has it been here?" I asked.**

**"Since the invasion, it was abandoned when we landed here, we took it over once we found it, and once the war between the Ast Elanges and Earth Rupublic war is over, we'll contact the Republic to send a fleet here to pick us up."**

**"We need a freighter to get out of here, we can't wait till then, they need us at Bellerphon," I said. He nodded and said.**

**"If you need a freighter, I can get you one, but you need to help us first."**

**"What you need help with?" I asked, he came into it straight-foward, it seemed like he was ready to answer this question.**

**"As you may know, pirates common this planet, we've been searched many times this week, we found a way to hide the consoles and compartments in this outpost lately, we hide them all in the walls. But we need to take out the pirates on this world forever. Maybe then we can finally claim this planet for the Earth Republic." I listened to him intently, I nodded and said.**

**"OK, we'll help you, but we'll need to be able to blend in and have some good firepower." He nods and presses a button on the wall, a room appeared with many kinds of weapons, from plasma to lasers, they had all kinds of weapons from many different kinds of alien species. He hit another button and opened a closet full of pirate uniforms and pirate eye targeters.**

**"Would this do?" he asked. I nodded with surprise and a huge grin began to itch up my face, we took what we could, I walked to the closet and took the pirate garments, Kolo examined us.**

**"Perfect, now you guys look just like pirates, maybe you can infiltrate their base. It is in Mos Jalio, about a hundred miles away from here," he explained. I nodded.**

**"We have some speeders we can use to get there," I said.**

**"Those won't get you that far, we have some air-speeders, they're faster," he said, he pointed to a door clearly labeled 'Air-Speeder Hanger'.**

**"OK, we'll do it, but it's too late today, we'll come back tomorrow," I said.**

**"OK, and good luck, come back here tomorrow for the air-speeders," he said and walked toward a console. We walked out into the alley and walked back the way we came, after that, we went to our motel rooms.**

**"We're getting too involved here, Admiral," Halo said. I turned to him.**

**"I know, but we need to fight for a good cause, not bounting,." He nodded, we both didn't want to kill that Adventian. "We need to leave this tavern for good, maybe we can stay at the outpost," I continue. Then a pirate busted through the door.**

**"Your under arrest!" He yelled. I grabbed a plasma pistol and shot him in the head, the expression on his face was pure shock. I turned to Halo, he understood completely, '**_**the room is bugged, we gotta leave now**_**'. We ran out of the room, four more pirates were out there, waiting for us, I shot one of them in the heart, he fell down, the others looked at his slumped form, shock in their eyes, they turned and attacked. We moved just before the laser blasts hit us. I shot one of the remaining ones in the stomach area, he screamed bloody murder. Halo killed the other two. We ran out of the tavern, once outside, we ran to our speeders, we climbed onto them and sped off towards the outpost. We caught Kolo on his way out.**

**"What's the matter?" he yelled over the sound of the speeders.**

**"Pirates have attacked us, they bugged our room at a tavern," I gasped as we shut off the speeders.**

**"You can stay at the base if you want."**

**"That's what we wanted to do." We went inside and took our stuff to a couple of empty rooms towards the back of the complex, we set the stuff down and returned to the command center.**

**"We got to attack their base now, Halo," I turned to Kolo, "Kolo, we need some backup for the attack."**

**"We can get our best men to come. I can come too if you want." I nodded. We entered the air-speeder hanger and flew towards Mos Jalio.**

**Chapter 3: Pirates Love the Smell of Rockets**

**We approached Mos Jalio, landed our air-speeders near the pirate base, then snuck into it, then I saw it, a small pirate freighter, Kolo then standed next to me, and followed my gaze.**

**"It's yours once we kill the pirates." I nodded and we snuck down the small dark hallways. The hallways were grayish in color, with modern steel and technical pipes and consoles on them. I walked silently, with a laser pistol in one hand and a small laser sword in the other, I was dressed in what looked like a smuggler's suit, black shirt with a brown leather jacket over it, filled with weapons, and black pants with pockets of small knifes and swords, and body armor underneath the shirt, it would protect me from a laser blast. We were all practically dressed like this, except Jos****e****, he was put in pirate clothes, but he did have body armor on though. A pirate guard approached, to my surprise, he hadn't seen us, I snuck up behind him and kicked him in the back of the head, he fell to the floor, as if paralyzed.**

**"Tie him up, ****Jose****." He does. We throw him into a equipment room and lock the door. We ****continue up the hall until we came up to a bar, we sent Jos****e**** in, since we weren't allowed in. My technical geek, Jola, is supposed to help us get around without being detected. The lights came off all of a sudden, the pirate were screaming like little girls. We ran silently passed the bar and continued across into the hallway on the other side. The lights came back on then, Jos****e**** walked across without anyone noticing him, they were too busy drinking Vorjk Dejario, a new illegal drink that is making it's way into Earth Space. We continued towards the command center.**

**"Jola, is our bomb ready?" I asked quietly into my arm communicator.**

**"Yes, do you see the laundry chute to your right?" I turned, there it was, a small metal chute that looked thousands of years old.**

**"It will come down that chute in five... four... three... two... one!" I saw it come down, a small package. I silently move toward it and picked it up.**

**"Got it," I said to Kolo. He nodded. We ran silently to a small door, this place used to be a military base too, I could tell because there's no way that pirates will put 'Command Center of Intelligence', I knew this was the main command center. I snuck in behind Jos****e****, I came out from behind them, gun in hand. **

**"Freeze!" Practically every pirate had his hands up, the rest of the crew came in, guns out. I look at Kolo. "Kill them."**

**"O.K." They surrounded the pirates while I set the mini nuclear bomb up, it's explosion will destroy the base only, that way, innocent lives weren't killed. After it was set up, we told Jola to shut every light in the base out, and then I commanded the men to put on Night-Vision Goggles. The pirates are dead in the command center, so we ran out towards the hanger.**

**"Now let's see is this piece of junk can fly," I said. I ignited the engine and blasted off, we flew back to Mos Galia. We felt and heard the blast from even this far away.**

**"I guess this is the time to go our separate ways huh, Admiral?" I asked sadly.**

**"We'll come with you, it's a tough choice, but it's better than staying here and rot."**

**"O.K." I said, then turned to Halo, "plot a course to Karankou, it s the nearest Earth Planet, set the signatures of the ship as friendly, once we get there, hail the nearest military unit."**

**"Understood, Admiral." We then exited the planet, heading toward the edge of the gravity well. I listened to the Phase Drives activate and charge up, I set a course on the map to Karankou. We entered Phase Space a few minutes later. I reached for the interstellar comm.**

**"This is Admiral Gol of the Earth Military, I am calling out to any Earth Military Units in the area," I set the frequency to the special Earth Republic Military Signal, a few seconds later, we got a reply.**

**"This is General Hok, nice to see that you survived the pirate attack. We are at Planet Ralu, where have you been?"**

**"Vorok's Gullet, Planet Haselus, we ran into a small clan of Earth Republic forces there, Admiral Kolo is one of them, he had a small team there monitoring the pirates. We hooked up with them and destroyed the pirate base on the planet, the planet is ripe for the taking, a outpost near Bellerphon," I replied.**

**"I can't believe you survived in pirate territory, Admiral, and these others too, you and them are legends. What are you flying?"**

**"Before the base was destroyed, we stole a small pirate freighter, we set our signatures to Earth Republic Friendly, but we need you to intercept us, or else the Military might kill us."**

**"Understood, we'll see you there," he said. I turned to Kolo.**

**"You got a plan?"**

**"Yeah, there is a wormhole nearby that leads right next to Karankou, set a course to the sector." he pointed to a inhabitable gravity well. I told Halo to head there. We came out at the wormhole, I moved the ship toward it. I felt the ship being sucked into it. We were instantly beamed to the wormhole next to Karankou. We then phased jumped to Karankou, a battleship then showed up.**

**"Nice to see you, Admiral," Hok's voice came in.**

**"Allow us to land on the battleship," I said.**

**"The hangers are open now." I settled the ship down inside, Halo and I left the ship first, followed by Kolo and the rest. I walked to Hok, we shook hands.**

**"Nice to see ya," then he noticed my clothes, "and I see you dressed like them too, you did keep your badge right?" I took the badge out of the hidden pocket on my jacket. He nodded with approval. We walked away, with Vorok's Gullet out of the way, maybe we can finish this war.**

**Epilogue:**

**Halo became a General after his bravery at several battles, he became famous for his survival in Vorok's Gullet, Gol and the group continued to Bellerphon and destroyed the Ast Elanges base there.**


	2. The Revenge of the Elanges

**Prologue**

**It is ten years after the events of ****Vorok's Gullet****, the war between the Earth Republic and the Ast Elanges was planned to be over that year, but a new ally to the Ast Elanges, a Vasarian Empire called Tolo's Armada, made it harder, because of this new alliance, the war continued on, Sergeant Halo or as many people knew him as, Halo, became a General, right below his best friends, Admiral Gol (narrator of Vorok's Gullet) and Admiral Kolo. As the war spread out to the outer systems, Vorok's Gullet became under siege by the Ast Elanges's team of dissidents, the Earth Republic mainly controlled the sector before the besieging began, Haselus was the only planet left untouched, but now with the Ast Elanges landing on the desert world, a fleet was dispatched to the planet to end the siege once and for all. Little did Gol and Halo know, that this attack will lead them to a confrontation with the Ast Elanges's Emperor...**

**Chapter 1: The Siege of Haselus**

**I watched as my home planet of Haselus came up, I saw the Tolo's Armada and Ast Elanges's vessels above it. I ordered our battle fleet to attack, we needed to control Haselus's airspace, with it we can continue with the ambush on the Ast Elanges, Haselus would be ours within the day. Admiral Gol came onto the bridge.**

**"Hey, Halo."**

**"Hello, Admiral," I said. We shook hands and moved to the view-screen.**

**"Is it nice to be off the Sergeant rank, huh?" he asked.**

**"Yeah, that was a long time ago," I said, he could obviously hear the sadness in my voice as I remembered the days we spent with Admiral Kolo on Haselus ten years ago. We turned to the battle ahead of us, all the Tolo ships have been destroyed, but the Ast Elanges still had two battleships, and thirty cruisers still in orbit. I turned to my battle coordinator, "Attack their Communications Array and Engines, we don't want them escaping or contacting for help."**

**"Of course, General." He turned to the comm and contacted all the cruisers, frigates, fighters, and the cannon decks, and told them what to do. Ten of the Ast Elanges's cruisers were still alive, one of their battleships were disabled and was heading for a huge asteroid, big enough to destroy the entire ship. Our ships turned toward the other battleship and attacked. Autocannons and Lasers were everywhere, weakening the enemy battleship's armor and hull. Then, some friends from the Sirius Sector jumped in, Rhineland, Kusari, Liberty, and Bretonian ships came in, two years ago, we contacted them to help us, in return, we gave them Phase Drives and Hyper Drives, they gave us Jump Gates, which is what they used for interstellar travel. The remaining battleship charged it's Phase Drives, but we got to it first.**

**"Shoot a Radiation Missile at it," I ordered. I saw the green arrow hit the ship, causing a huge green cloud cover the enemy battleship. It exploded in a huge pillar of light. The space battle was over, but the battle had only begun. I ordered a strike team to shuttle down to the surface of Haselus, Admiral Gol and I was going down, Admiral Kolo will keep watch for any enemy vessels above the planet. Gol and I walked down the hallway into the Force Field Elevator and headed down to the Hanger deck. The strike team was assembled, with their captain already there, when we came up, he saluted.**

**"General!"**

**"Dispense with the pleasantries, Captain, prepare the shuttle for launch," I ordered, he nodded and did a hand signal to the pilot, we walked up the landing ramp and prepared for launch. We strapped ourselves into seats, in the back, the weapons were stored. A room in front of me had space suits, parachutes, and other emergency items in case the ship was nearly destroyed and we need to either evacuate in space or on the surface of the planet. I felt the rumble of the engines as the ship began to hover in the air. We then started to move forward, out of the hanger and toward the desert world.**

**"General, we scanned the planet, the Ast Elanges and Tolo's Armada are in the city of Mos Galia," the pilot said. This brought back many memories, Dasji's Bar and Tavern, the Secret Earth Base of Operations, the Pirate Base in Mos Jalio, being attacked at the Tavern, getting a job as a Bounty Hunter, all these came up.**

**"Head there, tell the battleship to launch a strike team to Mos Jalio, just in case," I order.**

**"Yes, sir!" he called. I watched as the planet began to grow bigger and bigger, Mos Galia began to show up as we entered the dusty atmosphere, I then saw some shuttles from our allies began to land too. Men were already down, attacking the enemy garrison. I heard a clanking sound as the shuttle landed on a metal landing platform, shooting could be easily heard from the inside. The landing ramp came down, we unhooked ourselves from our seats. We then grab our guns and ran out of the ship. The blood and gore was instant and smelly, many of our men were on the ground, dead, but more of theirs.**

**"Move in men! Move, move, move!" I yelled. I watched as soldiers fought the Ast Elanges and the Vasarians, it was just another battle, but it was far more deadly, blood and guts were everywhere. I ran over to a small team of Elanges, I shot one in the head with my pistol, the others instantly turned to me. Their shots never hit me, it looked like it did though. I am wearing shirt of body armor and a small personal shield. They saw the purple ripples of the shield, they cried in shock as the ripples faded away. I shot them, they fell down with a thud. Gol had already killed much of the enemy garrison. He was truly a legend, I thought, just then a Ast Elanges General came up, he had one of the newest weapons of the galaxy, a sword made entirely out of laser, at least the sword part, not the handle, I happened to have one too. I ignited the sword, he ran up to me and slashed at my arm, I just happened to be able to block it, or otherwise my arm would've been severed. I pushed back, enough to push him down. Then I recognized who he was.**

**"Why?" I asked him, "Why did you betray your own nation, Ilo?"**

**"I had no choice, you should know that, Halo," he said. I had a flash of anger, I moved the sword toward his leg, I then pushed the sword through it. He screamed with pain.**

**"I never betrayed my nation, Ilo, I will always be loyal to the Earth Republic, but now I know how much loyalty you have, Ilo," I said angrily, he stopped screaming for about five seconds, then screamed again when I began to move the sword towards his neck.**

**"I'm sorry, Halo, I'm sorry for betraying you and my old nation, but should you really kill your own brother?" I heard the sarcasm in his voice when he said 'brother'. Then I cut his neck, he didn't have time to cry out. I looked around, the battle was almost over, only a few hundred of the enemy soldiers were alive, a hundred of them were in our captivity. I ran up to Gol.**

**"Hey man, where have you been?" Gol asked.**

**"I caught up with a old traitor," I said without hinting about who it was, Ilo was a secret to me with the rest of the military. He nodded and walked up to the captain.**

**"Sir, we have complete control of the planet, all enemy soldiers are either dead or in our captivity," the captain said as he was saluting.**

**"Leave only thirty of their soldiers alive, kill the rest," Gol ordered. The captain nodded and turned to his men, giving the order.**

**"Should we start the jurisdiction of this world?" I asked him, he nodded, then said.**

**"We need to colonize this world now, especially now that we own the planet," I nodded in agreement. We went back to the shuttle and contacted Kolo, we told him that we have control of the planet.**

**"Good, I'm going to contact the Chancellor about this great news." Then one of the Liberty generals came up, his name was Trent.**

**"We are going back to Sirius, nice to finally meet you, General Halo, Admiral Gol."**

**"Nice to meet you too, Trent," I said. He walked away back toward a fighter, the ship design is codenamed Patriot. We walked back inside the shuttle, the soldiers and the captain that came with us on the shuttle reloaded too. We met the battleship in space and headed for the Earth outpost on Hobnos.**

**Chapter 2: Betrayal & Renewal**

**I walked out of the shuttle onto the snowy land of Planet Hobnos, the planet was having the worst blizzard in it's history of scientific study, made the landing post-poned to a few hours later. The reason that why the Earth Republic built this outpost fifty years ago eluded me, the planet was probably the worst place in the galaxy to live. I've even heard about blizzards with giant tornadoes in it, this never happens in real life.**

**The commander of the outpost walked out of the warmth of the base to the freezing cold of the landing platform. I noticed him suddenly have a chill as he passed through the force field that keeps the warmth inside the base, to avoid melting the iceberg they were housed in, they created a temperature resistant walls and roofs, this was the best choice, fifty years ago, they didn't have heat inside the base, back then, they had to use sweaters, jackets, and personal heaters that didn't radiate away from your own body, not too much, the human body naturally gives off heat, so the man or woman wouldn't die of too much warmth. He began to walk towards us, I saw him touch a button on his belt, I could see the radiation field activate as he turns on one of the new personal heaters.**

**"How may I help you, General," he said when he finally reached us.**

**"The siege of Haselus has be eliminated and the planet's ours, we came here to refuel and figure out our next target," he nodded.**

**"Right this way." We walked toward the metal door, once we got into the force field, we shedded out jackets and hanged them in a small wardrobe. We went down the lowly-lit hallways, even though the whole place was heated, something about the place made a chill go down my spine, either death or simply the cold that was wrapped in my memory of the outside of this outpost. Whatever it was, I couldn't overcome the urge to want to leave. I was starting to lag behind so I began to run. When I finally got back up to them, they went into the briefing room. The chill came back almost instantly. When I finally went inside, I saw a chair, it's back towards us. The chill seemed to originate from the chair, I had a bad feeling about being in that room, Gol could notice this. Then the chair turned towards us. My suspicions were correct, the man that was sitting in the chair was the emperor of the Ast Elanges. Then the commander raised a gun to my head.**

**"Don't get any smart ideas, Halo," he said angrily. A few more men in Elanges uniforms came in guns raised. Each of us had a man with a gun at our head.**

**"Well, well, well, the famous General Halo and Admiral Gol, what a pleasant surprise," the emperor said with a evil smile.**

**"What do you want, Ipol?" I said through bare teeth. He looked at me with almost black eyes.**

**"You should know, Halo, I want your alliance, either by choice or by force, take your pick," he said. I hated this man more than anyone else, even my traitor brother.**

**"You know you can't take us in by choice!" I yelled at him.**

**"Wrong answer!" he said, then he raised a hand, I felt my throat suddenly close, and something was going on in my brain, I suddenly felt a memory being merged into my brain, a memory of being completely loyal to the Elanges, he was doing that to Gol too, "you must've forgot that I'm a Scikic, I could make you do my bidding, General." I resisted but it was done, the Earth Republic Loyalty was buried deep into my brain, where I can't reach. During this connection, I instantly knew that my brother didn't join the Elanges willingly, he resisted and had this done to him. Then I was transformed.**

**"Are you loyal to us, Halo? Are you loyal to us, Gol?" the emperor asked. We nodded our heads, like servants. He smiled and turned to one of the officers. He said something to them, but I couldn't make it out. I felt... changed, someone I wasn't, but I couldn't overcome my loyalty to Ipol. The chill was gone, replaced by a sudden purpose, to destroy the Earth Republic.**

**"OK, listen to me, we have a mission for you two, time to prove your loyalty, we need you to destroy a major shipyard above Planet Jakra, these shipyards produce most of the Republic's ships, if we take these shipyards out, we could drastically change the chance of us winning the war," the emperor said. I listened intently, nodded and bowed to our leader.**

**"The shipyards will never stand a chance, my Lord," I said.**

**"Better hope so."**

**Chapter 3: Renewal Again**

**The Elanges Battle fleet came out of Phase Space above Jakra at 0600, the Republic officers were all asleep, the point of this attack was to use surprise to our advantage, if anyone was awake, they would've checked the sensor and saw us coming in. **

**I ordered the bombers and our most powerful ships to attack the shipyards, the rest will protect the fleet if the need arises. It was quiet above the planet, as if the sound was sucked into some unseen black hole. Our vessels have arrived at the shipyards, still no resistance has been located. Then, the vessels began the attack, the rest watched the skies for enemies.**

**"General, we are picking up some bogeys incoming," my navigator called.**

**"I knew that some Republic men would be up.," I said, "Attack!" We turned around, there was about twenty battleships, forty frigates, and eighty cruisers were inbound.**

**"It's a trap!" I yelled, "Attack!" The enemy was quickly closing in on us, we were just a little bit smaller than their fleet, which gave us a chance to survive. We finally got to their line and began to attack, in a minute, we have disabled about ten battleships, twenty frigates, and forty cruisers, so far so good. We had much casualties too, but we were strong.**

**We brought in our super-weapon, I said, "fire at will, commander!" I saw the cruiser shoot the beam, it destroyed everything near it, the best weapon in the galaxy. I was astonished that these military units would be up in the dead of night, but that was the way of the military sometimes. The shipyard was destroyed then.**

**"Get us out of here!" I yelled, just then, Gol came behind me.**

**"Sorry, Halo," he said, then he knocked me out with a poison gun. I tried to fight it but it was too much, I lost conscienceness.**

**"Is this the way things are supposed to be, Halo? You know you weren't loyal to the Elanges. You got to snap out of this, you have the power to push that loyalty aside and assume your place back within the Republic! I can tell you how, Halo. All it takes is for you to focus, can you do that?" a voice asked me, I knew it wasn't Gol's voice, it sounded... it sounded like mine. Maybe it was my conscience.**

**"I will try," I thought, the voice came back almost immediately.**

**"First, clear your mind, think only about the memory of loyalty to the Elanges," my conscience said, I did, I saw the memory bubble to the surface of my brain. "Now focus on it, focus on the memory disappearing," it said again, I focused hardly on it, I looked at the memory, it began to fade away and dissolve, it was working! Then it was gone. "Now focus on the memory of your loyalty to the Earth Republic," the conscience said again, I felt the memory bubble back into reach as I focused on it, it drew closer and closer, I could finally touch it, and when I did, I felt the loyalty surge into my body. "Now, wake up, Halo, Gol is waiting."**

**I opened my eyes, then observed my surroundings, I was on a small ship by the looks of it, a small shuttle, most probably stolen. Gol was in the pilot's seat, I was laying in a chair behind him. I felt like I was hit by a falling meteor, but I knew that wasn't true. "Gol?" I called. He turned around and saw me awake.**

**"I'm not afraid to knock you out again," he said threateningly.**

**"The Elanges Emperor didn't totally wipe your ability to touch the loyalty to the Republic did he?" I asked, he nodded.**

**"And what about you?"**

**"I have gotten rid of the loyalty to the Emperor, during my rest, I guess my conscience helped me escape it," I said, he nodded in understanding.**

**"Same to me," he said, "where we heading?"**

**"Goloa 13," I said, he smiled and said.**

**"Your always jumping to the rat's nest aren't ya?"**

**"You know me, Gol, we need to meet up with Admiral Kolo, send a message ahead, maybe we can get there without being shot at, is this a Elanges registered vessel?"**

**"No," he said clearly, "I got it off Jakra, we need to contact Kolo anyways."**

**"Alright, I'm going to sleep," I said.**

**"Gotcha," he answered and then, I closed my eyes, I felt different, as if I've been given a new power. I then fell asleep.**

**Epilogue**

**We came out of Phase Space above Goloa 13, we were expected by Admiral Kolo and his armada. I woke up just in time, right before we left Phase Space.**

**"Contact Kolo," I said, he did, I felt happy to be back within Republic Space, the Ast Elanges are even more evil than I previously thought.**

**"This is Kolo, nice to hear from you two again."**

**Gol and Halo docked onto the battleship, Halo gave as much info as he could about what he had learned. Later, they were given medals for their bravery and determination to return home, years later...**


	3. The Double Crosser

**Prologue**

**It is three years after the events of ****The Revenge of the Elanges****, the war continued between the Earth Republic and the Ast Elanges, but in the sector of Vorok's Gullet, a small group was formed, keeping the entire sector to themselves, they were called The United Planets of Vorok or UPV for short, they were recognized by the Earth Republic as a nation, but the Ast Elanges found no reason to do so. But because of their newness, crime was everywhere, just like it was when the sector was controlled by pirates, but not as much. A freelance criminal named Lan Pavanio and his partner Enrique Alvaro was slowly gaining a reputation as criminals, a Ast Elanges Ship was dispatched to capture them. But what Lan doesn't know, his partner is more than meets the eye...**

**Chapter 1: Smuggling**

**I walked out of the worst criminal base in all of Vorok's Gullet, the criminal lord named Roko owned it, he was who I worked for right now, I am a freelance pirate, working for anyone who can pay for it. I walked over to my hover car, Enrique was waiting for me. I climbed into the hover car and ignited the engine.**

**"Do we still have a job, Lan?" Enrique asked all of a sudden, I looked at him in surprise, we failed horribly in our last mission for Roko, we were supposed to track down a man named Kana Haniok and bring him to Roko alive, but he killed himself before we could get him to Roko's base.**

**"Yes, we still have the job," I said. He smiled and said.**

**"Good, I don't want to be fired, I hear Roko kills the men he fires." I looked at him, his face showed so much seriousness that I nearly choked. Roko was the worst person to work for, usually people who betray him end up going missing, then found dead. His favorite saying is 'Killing is one thing, but when you do it for no reason, that makes it much better'. I began to pilot the hover car to the star port, our vessel was waiting for us. Our ship was a 0976-7865 Chetta Prototype, the fastest freighter ever created, built by Jakrania Corporation, as you can tell by the name, they are housed on Planet Jakra, they build weapons, clothes, equipment, and most important, ships. I was shaped like a crescent moon, and the bridge was in the middle of the crescent. The ship can get past any nation I had to smuggle stuff into. The place we smuggle and attack the most is the Ast Elanges, Roko hates them for what they did to his family. I pulled the hover car up at the star port, the Chetta was docked at Docking Bay 23-G. I pulled the car through the automatic door, and up into the cargo hold. We moved up through the freighter and into the bridge. I went over the mission on my personal datapad, here's the details: We have to smuggle some Fardimine (a illegal drug that causes addiction and some other things that people like it about) to Elangia, the capital of the Ast Elanges. Avoid being caught by their military and smuggle them to Roko's contact on Elangia's Trade Port. The Chetta began to exit Haselus's dusty atmosphere, the stars began to get more clearer, then a UPV battleship came out of nowhere. It was one of those Dreadnought type battleships. Dispatched out here to stop drug trading, I guessed.**

**"This is the Battleship Giegor, dock in our hanger bay or be destroyed," they said, I turned to Enrique.**

**"Put the Fardimine in the secret compartments."**

**"OK, Lan." He walked back into the cargo hold. I put down the Chetta inside the Giegor. One of the military dressed men came up to the Chetta, I lowered the landing platform immediately. He came up to me and said.**

**"We need to check your ship for illegal drugs, we have put a strict law upon this planet, you must follow this law or you will have to leave United Planets of Vorok Space for good."**

**"I understand." I followed the searcher inside the Chetta, they searched every nook and crannies of the ship, all except the secret compartments, which were under the flooring. They inspected the bare, wired bulkheads (walls in pilot language), the cargo bay, everywhere. After they were done, the searcher walked up to me, the short man probably couldn't win a fight against someone like me.**

**"Your ship is clean, you may continue on your journey to wherever you were going."**

**"Thanks," I said, aggravated. They walked out of my Chetta, taking their stupidity with them, I hope. I turned towards the bridge and sat back in my pilot's chair. Enrique then came in, carrying a bag.**

**"What's in the bag?" I asked him.**

**"My possessions, the searcher just talked to me, I can't set foot on Haselus again," he said in a sad voice.**

**"I'll get my stuff later," I said, Enrique sat down and plotted a coordinates to Elangia, I noticed something different about him, as if he met into a old but unfortunate friend. "What's wrong? You seem troubled by something."**

**"The searcher... he was my brother," he said with huffing breaths.**

**"Your brother?" I was surprised by this news, the only person I ever knew that had a brother on the other side was General Halo of the Earth Republic, heard he killed him here on Haselus too. I would've never expected this, I saw no resemblance between Enrique and the searcher. I activated the Phase Drive when we reached the edge of Haselus's Gravity Well. Phase Speed in three, two, one! When we entered Phase Space, I turned toward Enrique. **

**"My brother didn't approve of my line of work either, he is a civilian though, not police, but he used to say to me, 'That job you have is too dangerous, and also, you can be put in jail! Do you realize this! Why do you have to do this?', I said to him, 'I can't afford a real job, the only way for me to live is this, otherwise I would die a horrible death'."**

**"Interesting story," he said. I looked at him and laughed.**

**"Yeah, isn't it?" I turned my head back to the view-screen, Elangia was coming up fast. "We're coming up on Elangia, prepare to exit Phase Space." The speed of the Chetta was instantly severed as we entered real space again. A Elangian ship saw us coming in, then hailed us.**

**"This is the Battleship Koia, your signatures claim that you have jumped in from the Vorok Sector, what is your business with the Ast Elanges?" the commander of the battleship said. I turned to Enrique, he nods.**

**"This is the Honra IV, we are sending Food grown on the lush world of Jakra's farms to the Elangia's Trade Port," I lied, Elangia is a desert world.**

**"Understood, you may continue, Honra IV," he replied. I pushed the throttle and shifted the Chetta's course toward the Trade Port, I found a empty docking bay and landed. I Grabbed the bag of Fardimine and lowered the landing ramp, I turned to Enrique.**

**"Come on, I might need you this time." He nodded and followed me into the black and gray walled hanger. Waiting for me at the entrance to the Trade Port's cantina, Roko's drug contact in Ast Elanges Space. I walked up to the man.**

**"You Roko drug contact?"**

**"Yeah, what about it?"**

**"I'm Lan Pavanio, I'm Roko's drug smuggler, here is the stuff," I said, roughly. He opened the bag and peered inside, he looked up at me and smiled.**

**"Good job, Pavanio, hopefully we'll meet again," he said, he reached into his pocket and took out one hundred thousand credits. "Give this to Roko for me, OK? The money for the drugs." I took the money and placed it into my pocket.**

**"OK, pleasure doing business." I walked up to Enrique, he was talking to some guy in a weird outfit, when he saw me coming up, he said goodbye to the weird man, and turned to me.**

**"We're done here, where to?" he asked.**

**"Haselus, to finish up there."**

**"Alright, let's go." We walked back up to the Honra IV and ran up the landing ramp. I raised the landing ramp and took my seat. I launched and Phase Jumped to Haselus.**

**Chapter 2: Betrayal**

**"You did well, Pavanio," Roko said in a Vasarian accented English, "Here is your cut." He gave us each fifteen thousand credits. "Are you ready for your next mission?"**

**"Well, Mr. Roko, we can't stay anymore here on Haselus," I said, trying not to hint too much.**

**"And why not?" he said angrily.**

**"Well, we ran into some UPV military men, and they... banned my partner from the planet, we only came back to give you your money," I explained. He then stood up, two guards at his side.**

**"You think you can use the United Planets of Vorok to get out of your contract with me, Pavanio?" He said, thinking we wanted to quit working for him.**

**"No, they really did," I stuttered, the guards took out their beam guns. I put my hand on my pistol, and hid it behind my back.**

**"I will not allow you to quit, Pavanio, if you want to quit so badly, then you will die," Roko threatened. I pulled the gun out and shot one of the guards. We then ran, with Roko and his men after us. I turned my head around, more guards began to follow us, they were shooting at us too. The Star port loomed ahead of us, we ran into our docking bay and entered the ship.**

**"Launch!" I yelled as I raised the landing ramp. Then I looked out the view-screen, Roko's men has a Phase Missile Launcher! I aimed the small laser turret on our ship at the man, and shot the missile launcher, it exploded and nearly killed the man, he lost both arms. I raised the ship out of the docking bay and blasted out of there. I saw Roko's flagship, the Centurion came up behind us.**

**"Fly the ship, I'm going to the turret," I said, he nodded and took the pilot seat. I ran down the walkway and entered the turret. I aimed at the Centurion and began shooting. I hit the starboard hanger directly, destroying it. I saw dead bodies fall out of the punctured hole in the hanger, I aimed at the engines, and shot, the port side engine was then destroyed.**

**"Enrique, Phase Jump to Jakra!" I yelled into my communicator.**

**"Jumping now, Lan," he said back, I felt the ship shudder as the Centurion's guns hit our shield, I shot one last shot at the engines of the Centurion, then we entered Phase Space. I exited the turret and entered the bridge.**

**"That was good," I complained. He looked at me and nodded. I got back out of my chair and walked down the hallway to my quarters in the port side half of the ship. I examined my clothes, they were bloody, torn, and beaten from the escape. I opened my dresser and grabbed some simple clothes: a plain Grey shirt, a leather jacket, some blue jeans, and my lucky charm, a shell necklace made from the magic shells from the oceans of the planet Giao, a Terran world that is practically untouched by man or alien, under the protection of UPV Natural Planet Conservation Group or UPVNPC for short. I went on a tour of the planet a year ago, we stopped at a small island that was plentiful with a magic shell called Honiaj, wearing it will make the wearer good luck, amazing strength, and good aim with a gun or anything you can shoot. When I was done, I grabbed my phone and called the one person I still trusted, Halo. I haven't talked to him since he left Haselus twenty years ago.**

**"Hello?" my old friend asked.**

**"Hey, Halo, remember me, Lan Pavanio?"**

**"Yeah, twenty years ago, what do you want?"**

**"I need refuge in Republic Space, my employer nearly killed me today, is there a way I can come to Earth?"**

**"Yeah, I can surely arrange that, who's coming with you?"**

**"Just my co-pilot and partner, Enrique," I said.**

**"Maybe we can get you here, what do you fly?"**

**"A 0976-7865 Chetta Prototype."**

**"OK, I'll meet you at Jakra," he finished.**

**"Understood, Pavanio out," I hung up the phone. I walked back to the bridge, Enrique was at the controls, finishing the Phase Jump. I watched the blue cloud around us begin to disappear, and Jakra came into focus. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a Republic dreadnought came out of Phase Space.**

**"See the Earth Republic dreadnought? Dock with it," I ordered. He looked at me, surprise in his eyes.**

**"What? Are you crazy?"**

**"Just... just dock with it!" I yelled.**

**"OK, OK," he said in surrender, "I just don't feel that this is the right thing." The dreadnought hailed us.**

**"Hello, Halo."**

**"Wow, you have grown since we've seen each other, Lan," he said, he also looked older, with a badge of a Admiral. I began to maneuver towards the hanger. I felt something cold against my back, it was a gun.**

**"Do not dock with the battleship, Pavanio!" I heard Enrique's voice behind me. I turned around, Enrique was definitely has the gun, the look in his face was pure professional assassin expression.**

**"Wha... why?" I stuttered.**

**"Ever since we first met, I was a agent for the Ast Elanges, I joined you because they told me to. If I am found on that battleship, they will kill me, I will not allow that to happen, Pavanio," he said coldly, "If you're going to dock with the ship, then you'll die." I looked at him with a new hatred, he has never seen my evil side, if you make me mad, you will end up dead very, very painfully.**

**"You don't want to do that," I warned him, he raised the gun again, ready to fire the super-heated laser beam. I grabbed the weapon and aimed it back at him, "I told you not to do that, Enrique."**

**"My real name isn't Enrique, Pavanio, it's Special Agent Honau," I aimed the gun at his head.**

**"Don't make me kill you, I thought you were my friend, my partner," I turned my head back at him, "but not anymore, 'Honau'." I aimed and fired, but I missed by a inch. The little snitch moved! He grabbed my hand and threw the gun away from the both of us.**

**"Don't try and follow me, Lan, it'll be the last mistake you'll have done," he threatened, he left the bridge. I saw one of my escape pods fly away from my ship and jump towards Elangia. Then Halo hailed me.**

**"Lan, what's going on there, we saw your ship jerking around and then a escape pod leaving."**

**"My partner, Enrique, he's a double crosser, he worked for the Ast Elanges," I noticed that Halo heard the sadness in my voice.**

**"Was he the one in the escape pod?" he asked**

**"Yes," I answered, I jerked the ship controls forward, towards the dreadnought. I landed inside the ship, and lowered the landing ramp. I slumped out of the ship, and headed for the bridge.**

**Chapter 3: The Hunt**

**"What do I do now?" I asked Halo, we were at the view-screen of the dreadnought, watching as the fleet of ships began to drift apart and Phase Jump in different directions.**

**"What I suggest you do is to go after Enrique, and if you can, kill him," he said, I looked at him, surprised.**

**"You sure have changed, before you left Haselus, you were practically a pacifist," I commented, he nodded, remembering the old, glory days, before war, before betrayal by your closest friends and family.**

**"Do it, it will clear your conscience, then, we'll find you a home within Republic Space, maybe a estate on Earth," he smiled as he thought about his new lush home. I nodded, we shook hands and embraced.**

**"I'll be back, it might take awhile to find him though," I said, he nodded as if he understood what I meant, Enrique **_**would**_** try to hide himself as good as he can, this hunt might even take me across the Ast Elanges's emperor!**

**When I started to pilot the Honra IV, I felt a surge of sadness, this past 24 hours has been rough, first Roko, then Enrique's betrayal, the night on the dreadnought, and now this hunt for the traitor, it's all just too much! Days used to be more simpler before this whole thing began, now I'm starting to miss drug smuggling. I began to Phase Jump towards Elangia, I had an idea, Roko's contact must know where Enrique is, what I learned about him is that he likes to talk and be in everyone's business, including a Ast Elanges Agent!**

**I came out of Phase Space, and then rocketed towards the Elangia Trade Port, it seems like a million years ago since I've been here, although it has been just a day. I landed on board. I walked towards where I **_**know**_** he'll be, the cantina. When I walked in, I saw him almost immediately, he was at the main bar, as if he was waiting for someone.**

**"Remember me," I asked him, he turned, seeing Roko's old smuggler.**

**"Pavanio?" he asked.**

**"I need your help, remember that guy that was with me when I delivered the goods to you? His name was Enrique."**

**"Yeah, he came through here just this morning, he said he wanted to 'disappear'," he said.**

**"Anywhere in particular?" I asked, he nodded.**

**"Golgo Station, in the Hanyo system, what, is he in trouble?" he asked.**

**"Oh yeah," I said without hinting what my true motive was.**

**"I can lead you there, it is a hard route," he suggested. I nodded.**

**"Where is your ship?"**

**"Docking Bay 56, good old Guioo will come through, hopefully, she never has been that far away," he blabbered.**

**"OK, meet you in space," I said, trying to end the annoying conversation about his ship.**

**"Alright." I turned around and left the bar, pleased to know that the fool wasn't **_**too**_** far away.**

**Chapter 4: The Escape From Hell**

**We had reached the Hanyo system just minutes ago, Golgo station was in full view, I secretly contacted a small Republic force to meet me on board to finish off Enrique. They were already on board.**

**"Thanks for showing me here, I'll see ya later," I said to Roko's contact.**

**"OK, come back soon, it's great to have someone around I can relate to," he said and Hyper Jumped away.**

**"This is Golgo Station, we have you in scanner range, please identify yourself," the station hail me.**

**"This is the Gioaas VI, I am here to sell some food to a trader on Golgo," I lied.**

**"OK, Gioaas VI, you are cleared to land, Docking Bay 24, the side of the station closest to you," he answered back, as I drew closer to the station, I realized that Golgo Station was almost a Space City, with spires spurting out of the surface like gigantic hairs on a chin, long too, about as high as a battleship is long, it might be hard to find Enrique on this massive station. I veered right, toward Docking Bay 24, I then landed. Surprisingly, my men were waiting outside of the docking bay.**

**"We're ready, Captain Pavanio," one of the soldiers said in his military voice, obviously the leader of the pack.**

**"Check the residential zones first, apartments, and houses, get warrants by the Golgo law enforcements, then search everywhere else, you two," I pointed to two soldiers, "Follow me."**

**"Understood, Captain," the leader replied. I grabbed my gun out of it's holster and headed towards the bars and cantinas. The first was empty, obviously not open. When I walked into the second, I knew immediately that Enrique wasn't there, everyone inside were Vasarian. The Third was full of humans, Enrique not in there either. But then I got lucky, the fourth was just like the one at Elangia Trade Port, and there was Enrique, sitting at the bar, he was facing away from so he couldn't see us come in.**

**"Stay here, if it becomes ugly, come as reinforcements, understood?" I whispered to my men.**

**"Yes, sir," they replied softly. I began to walk to the bar slowly, the gun behind my back. When I was right behind him, I spoke.**

**"Hello, Enrique, miss me?" I pointed the gun at the back of his head. He turned and then his face scrunched up, as if he nearly had a heart attack.**

**"Pav... Pavanio!" he stuttered sacredly. I knocked him over.**

**"Time to die, Enrique," I said angrily.**

**"Hey, no bloodshed in my bar, sir," I heard the bartender say.**

**"Stay out of this, this is Earth Republic business," I said, he butted out then, I turned to Enrique, who was still shaking like a scared baby on the ground.**

**"I trusted you, you little traitor, now, I'm going to kill you, I have orders from an Admiral to kill you, how do you like that?" I threatened.**

**"I think your just as stupid as Roko, Pavanio, always getting played by smarter people," he said rudely.**

**"You think your smart, huh, Enrique? Well your not, otherwise you wouldn't of been stupid enough to talk to a friend of mine where your going to hide." He caught on too late, I shot him in the leg, he screamed in pain. The others came in then and picked him up, putting him in handcuffs.**

**"I'm going to let you live, Enrique, live long enough to rot in prison," I said to him angrily, then the rest of the squad came in.**

**"Take him to the battleship nearby, transport him to prison."**

**"Yes, Captain," the leader replied. I walked out of the cantina, the Honra IV never looked more pleasant then than ever before. I entered and jumped toward Jakra, where Halo waited for me.**

**Epilogue**

**Lan Pavanio was given a permanent rank as Commander when he returned to Halo, the war was almost over, with the help of Pavanio on special operations like bombardment of planets to raids against Elanges bases. He became well known, becoming a general a few years later...**


	4. And it Comes to an End

**Prologue:**

**It is three years after the events in ****The Double Crosser****, Lan Pavanio, Gol, Kolo, and Halo became famous military leaders and are planning to finish off the Ast Elanges for good, but the Elanges have similar plans in mind, will the Republic win or the Elanges? Both sides are neck at neck, at each others throats. Find out who wins in this exciting finale.**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End:**

**"We need to come up with something to save our great republic and kill off the Elanges for good," Gol said, the others, General Pavanio, Admiral Kolo, and Admiral Halo listened intently.**

**"We need to destroy their homeworld," Pavanio suggested.**

**"Too dangerous, with all the enemy planets near their world, that will be a easy way for them to call for reinforcements" Kolo said. Gol thought that was pretty wise.**

**"Then what do you suggest, Kolo?" Halo asked.**

**"I suggest taking over the planets around Elangia, in silence, jam then destroy their communications, after that, attack Elangia in a surprise attack, this will leave them defenseless." He had a point, Gol thought.**

**"It's settled then, Halo and Pavanio will attack from the north and south, Kolo and Gol will attack east and west, then we'll attack the capital," he drew a circle around Elangia on the map of the Ast Elanges territory, "Then the war will be over."**

**"Sounds good," Lan commented. After the meeting, we split our fleet up and headed towards Elangia...**

**"What are we going to do, emperor?" the Elangian general asked. **

**"We need a plan, those Republic military will try to destroy us from the inside, Elangia, fortify Elangia with almost every ship available, then we can destroy them," Ipol said encouragingly but threateningly.**

**Lan walked up to the bar of his battleship, his crew complained he still acted like a criminal, drinking at bars and things of that matter, but when he introduced them to lawful ales, they built a bar in his battleship. Lan knew days would change as Elangia became a target, but he had a feeling that Ipol, the Ast Elanges's emperor will have his own plan of attack, too. Halo came into the bar, then sat down near Pavanio.**

**"Hey, man," Lan said.  
**

**"Are you ready to split the fleet up?" he asked, getting straight to business.**

**"Yes, but take some of this with you," he said and smiled as he picked up some Earthian Ale. Halo laughed, and nodded.**

**"Sure thing, man," he said. I watched the hole-television in front of me, the news was saying things about us, I turned up the TV.**

**"Some citizens of the Earth Republic believe that this attack on Elangia might end in failure and possibly the end of the Republic itself, but Admiral Kolo assured citizens that the plan was foul-proof, and the war will end within the month..." the announcer was saying. I turned to Halo.**

**"The citizens don't think the battle will be a success?" I asked.**

**"Yeah, it was released today, the plan of attack," he answered.  
**

**"Well, I hope everything will go great," I said, then continued to drink my ale.**

**Chapter 2: The Plan is Put into Action:**

**"General, Planet Talus is directly ahead," the navigator of Lan's ship called.**

**"Prepare for attack," Lan ordered.**

**"Yes, sir," he responded, the men did what they were told. Pavanio looked at Talus's airspace. **_**Where are the Elanges?**_** He thought, **_**There should be many of them here.**_

**"General, there is no resistance above the planet, the planet seems to be abandoned," Lan's navigator called through the comm.**

**"Have you scanned the planet too?" Pavanio asked.**

**"Yes, sir, all the cities on the planet is empty, the entire planet seems to be a ghost-town," he replied. Lan looked at the desert world, he had a weird feeling then. **_**Why would the Elanges evacuate their planet?**_** he thought as he flew past the planet.**

**"OK, continue to the next planet, I will fly the Honra IV," Lan said to the navigator.**

**Lan found his freighter, the Honra IV waiting for him in the hanger, he boarded her and took off.**

**"Yes, sir." Lan began to Phase Jump towards the planet called Jayo. Still no resistance and a abandoned planet. This happened all the way to a jump away from Elangia. Halo and the rest had similar experiences. Then we jumped towards Elangia.**

**"My lord, all ships are ready to defend the planet," Ipol's aide said to the emperor.**

**"Good," he said.**

**We came in then, Halo, Pavanio, and Kolo behind me, then we were caught by surprise, the entire Ast Elanges army waited for us there, Gol cried out, then turned around.**

**"Attack!" he yelled, both to his men and the nearby ships. He watched as the Elangian army advanced on his men.**

**I came in then, a entire Elangian armada was waiting for us.**

**"Attack!" Pavanio yelled into the comm. He began to veer forward then started shooting at the nearest Elangian ship, the ship was scrapped in seconds, a battleship blocked him, then two more came behind him, Pavanio grinned, he knew the Elanges would do this, he put his thumb on top of a button, the button said 'Nuclear Bouncing Missile', it will bounce off ships killing them immediately. He shot it, and blew his way through a dreadnought, he came around and blasted a frigate out of the sky, the frigate spun out of control and hit a asteroid, blowing up upon contact. He saw a Kodiak Cruiser coming up beside him, he turned suddenly and blew the ship up with a Phase Missile. After several hours, the airspace of Elangia was ours.**

**Chapter 3: The Interrogation:**

**Pavanio blasted his way into Elangia's atmosphere, as did several battleships. We began bombarding the planet with the best nuclear missiles ever invented, several cities were destroy by nuclear bombs, Elangia's capital was left untouched, a battleship landed, they took the emperor of the Elanges prisoner. After they took off, a battleship destroyed Elangia's capital, the Ast Elanges then laid in smolders. When they reached Earth the next day, the chancellor of the Earth Republic, Halo, Gol, Kolo, and Lan interrogated the Elangian emperor.**

**"Your empire has been destroy, Ipol, it is time for you to join them," the chancellor said quietly. Ipol's eyes were wide, Gol could tell he was scared.**

**"You can't do this!" he protested.**

**"Yes we can, Ipol, you forgot, your not within Elangian Space anymore, your as important to us as a dead fly," Kolo said angrily. Gol looked at Kolo, things have changed for the better, the Ast Elanges roots were uprooted and burned. As far as we know, Ipol is the only Elangian survivor right now.**

**"Ipol, we need you dead, you are a threat to our great republic, you will have to be killed," Pavaino said through gritted teeth. We all understood this, the chancellor did a hand signal to a guard, the guard took the emperor to the death row chamber, where he'll be killed. Gol walked up to Lan.**

**"Do you still want to be in the military?" he asked him.**

**"I've done my part for the Republic, Gol, it's time for me to retire," Pavanio said, Gol nodded.  
**

**"You may, it's true, you did your part for Earth, I hope we'll meet again, Pavanio," he said, Lan nodded and they shook hands. Pavanio walked up to Halo, who was listening to the conversation.**

**"I will see you later, man," he said to Halo.**

**"You too man," he said back. The Elangian War was over, now we can celebrate and return to peace...**


	5. The Revenge of the Elanges: Prologue

**Author's Notes: Okay time for the sequel, enjoy!**

**The Return of the Elanges:**

_**Prologue:**_

The blackness of space, dark and cold wrapped around Jakra, which silence echoed around the people, asleep, in their cozy abodes, the guards slacking off and eating pizza waiting for something interesting to happen; and dock workers on the shipyards toying around with some nuts and bolts, tossing them to each other, trying to pass the time. It was one of those quiet nights, when construction of starships ceased and all you could hear was silence, your breath, your friend toying around with a ratchet, a slight thump as the station reasserts it's orbit. These nights were quite uneventful, yet boring. But this night was different...

Out of the corner of one of the worker's eyes, he saw something jump out of Phase Space. When he turned to look at it, it was the size of 10 battleships! Somewhere in the station, someone pulled a alarm, the station's alarms began to blare full blast.

"RED ALERT! ALL WORKERS EVACTUATE THE AREA!" A voice came over the intercom.

"What the hell?" A man asked, he was dressed in a black leather jacket, and long denim pants, a gun strapped to his side. The man's name was... Lan Pavanio...


End file.
